


The Colour Red

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [41]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoyment is hard to come by in the DA’s office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colour Red

**Author's Note:**

> 'Hobbies' challenge.

Her hobby costs her a pretty penny, but screw it, every eight weeks or so, she needed it

When her phone vibrated, she cursed herself for not double checking to make sure she’d turned it off.

“’Lo,” she breathed, wriggling her toes in the soapy water.

“Did you finish your pre-trial prep for Monday?”

“Not yet,” she said smoothly. “Later.”

“Good,” the voice said.

She was about to hang up when his voice caught her.

“Oh, and Connie, red polish suits you.”

Connie nearly dropped the phone. “How did you?”

“Enjoy your pedicure.”

She settled back in her seat. I intend to, Mike, she thought smugly.


End file.
